


Pillow Talk

by kneipho



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s05e10 Counterpoint, Ficlet, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneipho/pseuds/kneipho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Counterpoint Episode Addition (Ficlet). Janeway's duplicitous Inspector K. attempts conversation in private quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Mia culpa… _(thwack)_ Mia culpa… _(thwack, thwack)_ Mia culpa maxima… _(You get the idea.)_

Disclaimer: _Star Trek_ and all of its subsequent incarnations, (including _Voyager_ ) are property of CBS Corporation and/or Paramount Pictures. No characters belong to me. No profit made. No harm intended.

Title: Pillow Talk

Author: kneipho  
Beta: Flying Solo For This One, Folks  
Rating: M (R)  
Fandom: VOY  
Character/Pairing Codes: Ka/and friend

  

\------------------------------------

 

   
The Devore Inspector slunk across the room with a panther-like grace: padding over to the replicator. He yawned and stretched; his arms, lean —sinuous, spread into a wide V, the muscles of his bare chest and abdomen rippling in seductive splendor. Perspiration glistened, highlighting the masculine swell protruding from the gorgeous column of his throat. 

"Vidian honey, room temperature." he intoned. "And a large bowl of cubed ice." He retrieved his goodies before gliding back to the bed: to the individual who waited ensconced in a white tangle of pillows and sheets. "I like this; he said, indicating the replicator. "Mine doesn't work."

"She disabled it."

"I know." Kashyk dipped his index finger into the warm honey and swirled it about in a careless motion. He popped the digit into his mouth, between perfect lips, and then licked it clean with a thorough tongue.

"She wants me."  


"What?" Two brows knit together —the portrait of confusion. "Who wants you?"

"Your captain."

"My captain?"

"Yes."

"For what?"

The naked Inspector shook his head. "For sex." He spoke slowly. This one wasn't too bright. "I intend to have her. "  


"Really?"

"Yes... It's the least I can do. I need to thank her somehow. She's offered me personal redemption on a platter, after all. Poor Kathryn is such a pent-up soul. It shouldn't be too difficult."

"What shouldn't be difficult?"

 _Beautiful,_ Kashyk thought sadly, giving up the game as he placed the ice on the carpet and eased himself back on top of the mattress. Beautiful, but dumb. "Flipping Kathryn Janeway on her back and slackening those ridiculously tense muscles of hers." He leaned forward and ran a chilled hand along the sweaty lines of a foreign thigh. "Don't worry, baby." he purred. "I won't forget about you. If you're good, I might consider letting you watch."

"Watch?"

Kashyk rolled his eyes, realizing conversation was a lost cause. "Never mind." he said, not wanting the lovely sod to strain anything important by thinking too hard. He scrutinized the golden planes, the beckoning angles of the body waiting in the bed. "Back to the business at hand, shall we?"

He smiled and exposed a glistening row of sharp, white teeth.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Chakotay contemplated the grinning Devore before he pushed the bed linens aside and rolled over onto his belly. _This one is a bastard,_ he determined tacitly. _And, over confident._ He was surprised the man had such common weaknesses and wondered idly, how long an arrogant grobian like this would hold the captain's interest. 

Nimble fingers massaged his rounded buttocks with sticky purpose. Chakotay's nerve endings pulsated in pleasure. _For a quite while._  he decided, his irises growing thin as the blood rushed to his groin. _At least, until he makes a play for the ship._

 

\------------------------------------

 

   
_Pillow Talk,_ kneipho, 2002


End file.
